tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Parvenu (Fate/Counterattack)
|qualclasses = | height = 5'8" | weight = 180 lbs | gender = Male | hairc = Silver | eyec = Silver | birthp = New Brockton, Alabama | bday = September 21st, 1994 | bloodt = ??? | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = }} Parvenu (Romaji: Pābenū; Kana: パーベヌー) is the protagonist of Fate/Counterattack. He is a Parvenu-class Servant on Team Gaia's side of the World Holy Grail War. Profile Idenity Parvenu's True Name is Shadygrove (Romaji: Shieideigurobū; Kana: シェイディグロブー). Shadygrove is a slider, a native and survivor of an Adjacent World that has been culled by the Quantum Time-Lock phenomenon. Notably, in stark contrast to a supermajority of sliders, Shadygrove did not avoid the culling of his Adjacent World. Instead, Shadygrove survived it. Somehow, when Shadygrove's world was culled, Shadygrove was not culled with it. As a result, instead of becoming naught but one of the many casualties of the Quantum Time-Lock phenomenon, Shadygrove became one of the few sliders in the World. After his Adjacent World was culled by the Quantum Time-Lock phenomenon, Shadygrove was left in the Timeless Void between the Adjacent Worlds. Subsequently, because the timeless void was devoid of the very concept of time, Shadygrove remained in stasis in terms of both activity and consciousness. As a result, in spite of the passage of many ages and untold eons in the Adjacent Worlds, Shadygrove's body and soul did not deteriorate and perish. Eventually, at some point, Shadygrove "awoke" from his stasis and unconsciousness and found himself in the Throne of Heroes. Immediately afterward, Alaya informed Shadygrove of his situation. Because Alaya had considered the inactive and unconscious Shadygrove to be a waste of energy and matter, Alaya had attempted to implant Shadygrove into another Adjacent World. However, as a direct consequence of naught but Shadygrove's bad luck, Alaya made a mistake. Instead of implanting Shadygrove into another Adjacent World, Alaya implanted Shadygrove into the Throne of Heroes. Afterward, instead of rejecting and reversing its misplacement of Shadegrove into the Throne of Heroes, Alaya accepted and stabilized its misplacement of Shadegrove into the Throne of Heroes. Consequently, Shadygrove became the first of the Parvenu. Subsequently, Alaya conscripted Shadygrove into the Counter Force and began to deploy Shadygrove as as a Counter Guardian. Notably, because he was conscripted into the Counter Guardians rather than enlisted into the Counter Guardians, Shadygrove was allowed his autonomy and will during his stints as a Counter Guardian. As a result, in addition to the fact that he was alive rather than dead like a supermajority of the other Counter Guardians, Shadygrove was able to develop and improve. Eventually, after centuries and millennia of combat and other "work" as a Counter Guardian, Shadygrove managed to forge his soul into a full-fledged Heroic Spirit. Unfortunately for Shadygrove, as a direct consequence of his soul's ascension into a Heroic Spirit, Gaia chose him as one of the nine Servants on the side of nature in the World Holy Grail War! Consequently, in spite of his status as a human, he was forced to fight on nature's side in a war between humanity and nature. Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Role WIP... Abilities Parameters Parvenu's parameters are a mixture of average and awful. His durability, speed, and strength are decent rather than great or terrible. But his luck and magic are aterrible, and his noble phantasms is literally non-existent. Class Skills Parvenu's class skill is Independent Manifestation at an E(-)-rank. Because Parvenu is not dead, he is able to fuel his actions and maintain his existence with magical energy from his body within the Throne of Heroes. As a result, unless Parvenu's connection to his body in the Throne of Heroes is broken, Parvenu is completely and utterly independent of any Master who summons him. However, unlike a supermajority of Servants with the Independent Manifestation skill, Parvenu does not exhibit any resistance to Instant Death and Time Manipulation. Personal Skills Parvenu's personal skills are Eye of the Mind (True) at an Ex-rank, Mana Burst at an E(-)-rank, Overload at an A(+++)-rank, and Self-Modification at an E(-)-rank. Because of his centuries and millennia of experience as a Counter Guardian, Parvenu exhibits an Ex-rank in the Eye of the Mind (True) skill. As a result, Parvenu is able to analyze with perfection and then utilize his analysis to deduce with perfection as well. So long as Parvenu is able to observe a target, regardless of whether or not the observation was direct or indirect, Parvenu is able to predict the target with perfection. Notably, the sheer accuracy of Parvenu's analysis and deduction is to the point where it's an exact equal to an A-rank Clairvoyance which specializes in perceptions of the future. By taking advantage of his unique — among Heroic Spirits — ability to develop and improve, Parvenu was able to learn and master the Mana Burst skill! Unfortunately, because exhibits an E(-)-rank in the Magic parameter, Parvenu is unable to utilize the full potential of his mastery of the Mana Burst skill unless he utilizes the Overload skill to surpass the limits of his E(-)-rank Magic. Notably, through the use of the Mana Burst skill, Parvenu is able to temporarily empower his dagger — Darkhorse — to the point where it can clash with even the mightiest of weapon-like Noble Phantasms! In addition, Parvenu is also able to temporarily augment his physical capabilities and ionize handfuls of air into beams or bolts of plasma! Because of his ability and willingness to utilize the Mana Burst skill at ranks that are far greater than what he is able to handle with his E(0)-rank in the Magic parameter, Parvenu exhibits an A(+++)-rank in the Overload skill! Notably, by utilizing the Overload skill to surpass his limits, Parvenu is able to raise his rank in the Mana Burst skill from E- all the way to A+++! Unfortunately, whenever Parvenu utilizes the Overload skill to raise his rank in the Mana Burst skill, Parvenu will inflict upon himself an amount of permanent — but heal-able — damage that is directly proportional to how much he has raised his rank. And notably, if Parvenu uses the Overload skill to raise his Mana Burst to any rank that is higher than his C-rank in Endurance, Parvenu will inflict a lethal amount of damage upon himself! For no reason other than the fact that he is one of the few Heroic Spirits — if not the only Heroic Spirit — with the ability to develop and improve, Parvenu exhibits an E(-)-rank in the Self-Modification skill. Notably, because of how low his rank in the Self-Modification skill is, Parvenu is not able to modify his Saint Graph at-will. Instead; Parvenu is limited to upgrading his Saint Graph with his actions, experience, and knowledge. Every time Parvenu acts, experiences, or learns; Parvenu will be able to upgrade his Saint Graph. As a result, slowly but surely, Parvenu is gradually developing and improving himself into the strongest of the Heroic Spirits! Noble Phantasms In stark contrast to a supermajority of Servants, because of his lack of a Noble Phantasm parameter, Parvenu does not exhibit a Noble Phantasm. However, while Parvenu may not exhibit a Noble Phantasm, he does exhibit a weapon. Said weapon is a dagger that he has come to refer to as Dark Horse. As far as weapons go, Dark Horse is neither enchanted nor even a masterwork. But it can do the job, so it serves Parvenu well. Development WIP... Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Counterattack